The Ski Lodge Incident
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Pete, Jim, Jon, Ponch and the whole gang go to a ski lodge for Christmas vacation, but their fun vacation doesn't go as planned and everyone is getting injured. (A Christmas present for AllTrekkedUp)


_A/N: To my dear friend AllTrekkedUp, Merry Christmas! I love you and hope you have the most amazing Christmas you've ever had full of wonderful memories. (and make sure to eat plenty of sugar cookies ;) ) Enjoy the story_

 _~Ponchy_

 **The Ski Lodge Incident**

"I can't believe you talked me into this," off duty LAPD officer, Pete Malloy said sitting down next to his partner Jim Reed. His young partner forced a small smile.

"Hey, everything was going just fine until-" he started.

"I don't even want to talk about it."

"Ok, I won't," Reed said.

"Reed, I can't believe you convince Malloy to go on the ski slopes!" Ponch exclaimed as he came in from the cold.

"Well why else would he be here if he wasn't going to go skiing?" Reed replied forcing a grin. He looked over towards his grumpy partner.

"I only came because someone said I could just stay inside and eat fudge and watch you guys from the warmth of the lodge," Malloy started giving Reed a look. "But apparently he had other plans in mind for when I said yes," he added rubbing his sore leg. He'd fallen while he was skiing and broken his leg…they were supposed to be up there all weekend though, so he decided to stay inside and grump about everything until Reed would drive him home.

"I'm sorry that you broke your leg…and I'm sorry that when you got here there was no fudge, but I'm sure there will be something to look forward to later," Ponch offered.

"I doubt it," Pete mumbled putting his leg up.

Then watched as Bonnie hobbled in, with Grossie and Jon not that far behind her.

"Bonnie, you get injured out there too?" Ponch asked rushing over to help his friend to a seat on the couch.

"Yeah…but I think everything will be alright. Even if I'm unable to ski again I can always stay in here and enjoy the hot cocoa and fudge with Pete."

"There is no-" Pete started then was shushed very quickly by Ponch.

"There will be, just wait, geeze," he muttered.

Pete rolled his eyes.

Off in the corner of the lodge Mac and Getraer were talking. They were joking about how skiing seemed to be more dangerous for their officers than being out on the streets. So many had gotten injured and some had gone home already.

Jon came to stand beside Ponch. "I would invite you to go skiing, but after seeing Bonnie I'm not sure I wanna see what you are going to do to mess up," Jon joked.

"Haha, very fun," Ponch said playfully rolling his eyes at Jon. He and Grossie were hovering over Bonnie like mothers do when their children are sick or injured. Getting her anything she needed and making sure she was comfortable.

"Do you need a pillow?" Ponch asked her.

"No, she needs a doctor," Pete grumbled.

"Who even had the bright idea to invite him?" Ponch asked sighing.

Pete was starting to fall asleep finally, and everyone was looking forward to the peace and quiet and no grumpiness they'd be getting soon.

"It is nice outside…I think I just need to practice more at not sliding across the ice and falling down," Bonnie said.

"Well, the good thing that you're not dead. The bad thing is I think your leg is broken," Grossie said.

Ponch frowned at hearing that. "You hurting a lot, Bon-Bon?" he asked.

She just nodded slightly trying to ignore the pain.

Ponch turned and looked at Jon. Then looked for the door it wasn't that far away. Then he found a chair with wheels on it. "I'll get you to a doctor to get it taken care of," he announced.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm going to take care of you," he said lifting her off the couch and setting her on the chair.

She held her leg out so it wasn't bent because it hurt to much, then Ponch wheeled her to the door. He picked her up again then rushed out to the car. As soon as he put her in the car he turned to get to the drivers seat and slipped on ice.

"Ow!" he cried out.

Jon came running outside. "Ponch!" he said crossing his arms. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you out here alone…" he muttered. "Let's get you in the car, we can take you to the doctor then pick up the fudge," Jon said.

Ponch just nodded. "Ok…" he reluctantly let Jon help him up. He felt so embarrassed. Next time he was getting invited skiing he was never coming. It didn't matter that he didn't even go skiing to get injured he just plain was never doing this again, and he made sure Jon knew that.

Jon just laughed and shook his head as he took his friends to get their broken legs taken care of.


End file.
